


When It Counts

by TsukasaPChan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, because its 2017, knights celebrate together, lowkey sads, no ships uhu, not really - Freeform, rei is mentioned but he doesnt show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaPChan/pseuds/TsukasaPChan
Summary: Knights look forward to spend the New Year's together. It doesn't go as they planned.(smol oneshot i had in mind uhu)





	

"Fuahhh.. Hahh, what's taking so long..? If you don't hurry, I'll fall asleep.." Ritsu complained, stuffing his face in his thick layer of multiple scarves. Arashi whined, poking at his cheeks to keep him awake, "You can't sleep here, Ritsu-chan! You'll catch a cold and big sis will get all worried!"

The sudden closeness threw Ritsu off his cool, "Natchan, too close.. You remind me of stupid Anija.. I already had to make him bring me here, I don't want him to find me after I went through the trouble of leaving him somewhere.." Arashi clutched at his chest, "Ritsu-chan, that's so cruel..!" 

"Hey, hey.. It's New Year's, so I'm not in the mood to scold you, yanno," Izumi said with a curt tone. "Oi, Ou-sama, didn't you text the shitty brat a while ago? Where is he?"

Leo let out a loud whine, causing other people to look at him. Izumi covered his face and looked away. 

He called this 'pretending not to know them'. 

"I did! And I called him! Newbie won't answer, Sena! Seeeeee-naaaaaa!" 

He's acting like a child..

"I got it, I got it! Stop shouting, everyone's looking! Sooo annoying! Give me your phone." Leo handed it over before stomping to Ritsu and Arashi to continue his rant. 

As Izumi suspected, there were plenty of unread texts (all of which had a least one typo..), and missed calls. Izumi didn't want to waste his time, but pulled out his own phone, calling Tsukasa himself.

They've been waiting all morning for him to arrive, it wasn't like him to be late like this. 

"Oh, Izumi-san?"

Since his phone just continued to ring, he dropped the call and turned around with his arms opened wide, "YUU-KUUUUUUUN~!" A startled noise came from the blonde as he hid behind his unit members, "Uwah! I just called out to you and you can already tell it's me?! Gross!" 

Izumi hummed, not putting his arms down, "Of course! I can recognize Yuu-kun's voice from anywhere, yanno~!" 

Trickstar's leader gave a small huff before nodding his head towards Izumi, "It's New Year's, Yuuki.." At this note, Makoto sighed in defeat, "Anyway, Happy New Year, Izumi-san.." Finally aching, Izumi put his arms down and smiled, "Mm, Happy New Year, Yuu-kun~" 

Subaru carried Daikichi in his arms and looked at the (not-so) scattered Knights. "Huh, are you.. waiting for Kyashii?" 

Ritsu entered the conversation, prying Makoto off of Mao to sleep on his back, "Mm, he's not here.." Mao groaned. 

Subaru and Hokuto shared looks, "I thought you guys of all people would know.. Kyashii said last New Year that he spends the holidays abroad with his parents.. Last year was a special case, maybe, but he's not here anymore." 

A painful silence lingered between the two units. Even Leo who had been complaining the entire time had shut up when he heard.

"He's abroad..?" Arashi attempted to confirm. Subaru nod, "I don't think he really told anyone, but I kinda figured it out with Hokke when we heard him this other time at school. He was on the phone, talking to his parents about packing, I think?" 

Leo finally piped in from the distance, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We thought you knew."

 

"Stupid Newbie.."

 

"How are we supposed to know if you don't say anything."

 

The Knights continued to spend their New Year's together, but the mood obviously slipped away.

 

'You keep complaining about me disappearing,

 

so why do you disappear when it counts?'


End file.
